Me, Myself and I
by LoneeWolf
Summary: So yeah. I'm still a pretty quiet guy. I still have lots of friends, both girls and boys. I still work out, and I still have a crush on Shakira. I still have the phone number of of the girls in my school. It's just me, myself and I… … With someone else. Written for eroticlad11, happy birthday, senpai!
It's just me, myself and I.

I'm usually a pretty quiet guy. I mean, not like anti-social quiet, but quiet enough for people to turn to me and ask 'Why are you so quiet, man?'. It's not that I feel shy and don't like to speak. It's 'I don't have anything interesting to say' type of quiet. I have lots of friends, both girls and boys. More girls than boys, but that's cool. That's why the guys like to come to me to ask details on a chick they think is hot. Most of the times, I have the girl's phone number, house number, know her parents and hung out with her. When that doesn't happen, I find a way to rank her up with the others.

I am not gay though. I am a healthy male with a straight sexually and that gets boner when I see Beyoncé's ass.

So that's me. A guy with a lot of girl friends (not gay though) (not a player) who works out, has a major crush on Shakira since I was a kid (for real, I have a poster of that booty on my bedroom wall), who likes hanging out with friends (especially if my favorite whisky is involved) and that has ¾ of the girls in my school's phone number and all of the guys'. But even with all the girl friends and 'connects' that I have, I find hard to ask the girl I like out.

And there she is, walking down the hall. Gosh, she's so pretty. Her pale skin and wavy blue hair, cascading down her back. Her deep blue eyes, shiny and lashed. Her plump lips. Her curvaceous body, covered with a long sleeved grey shirt with a keyhole neckline, a woolen pink pleated skirt and wedge brown ankle boots. She's my neighbor, she has been for the last twelve years of our lives. I've seen her go through the worst moments of her life (and held her during such) and stood with her in the best moments.

But I have yet to confess to her.

You are probably are wondering how I met this goddess. Well… That's a funny story, actually.

* * *

 _It was a sunny day in Magnolia. So sunny it hurt my eyes. So, there I was (or the six year old version of me) wearing a dark jean dungaree and a red tee underneath it and in electric blue socks with tiny white snowflakes, a gift from my godmother Ur. So there was I, pumping it on my black sunglasses when I hear a commotion on the empty house next door. A family is moving it. And me, being the curious kid I've always been, I go there and take a peak, always sneaking._

 _And I see her. And she sees me._

 _She's short and has her blue hair cut short, to her shoulders, but a small ponytail to the side is holding the hair out of her face. Her big blue eyes capture me and her pale face immediately turned pink. She was wearing a light blue tee with a happy water drop on it, a ruffled brown skirt and a pair of clean white sneakers. In my kid innocence, she was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I said hi, and she didn't answer me. I took her hand and she blushed even more._

 _"_ _Do you talk?" I asked and she nodded. "You're pretty. What's your name?"_

 _"_ _I like your socks." She told me, and I blushed. They were embarrassing._

 _"_ _Thank you. I'm Gray. You?"_

 _"_ _Juvia. Juvia Lockser."_

* * *

So yeah. The first thing she told me was a compliment to my socks. Socks which I still hold onto dearly, well hidden in the back of my closet. We grew together after that. We would play together, and have fun. When my dad bought me a new toy, she was the first person I wanted to show it too. One day, I remembered she broke a toy that I loved and she gave me her favorite plushie. It was a teru teru bōzu. Her mother had done it herself for Juvia when she was pregnant. It was the only thing she had left of her mother.

I had my first kiss with her, actually. It was on the fourth of July. Our families were having fun at the barbeque my family was hosting and Juvia came to me, her smile small. I immediately asked what was wrong, and she told me a boy had tried to kiss her. Although I was only thirteen, I felt the need to break the guy's teeth. She told me she wanted her first kiss to be with someone she trusted. And I asked her if she wanted me to save it for her.

Quite a move I pulled, now that I think about it. So yeah, she said yes and I smiled, but I warned her that I didn't know what I was doing. I was still a virgin at the aspect. And she laughed and she said she trusted me. And, under the blasting fireworks above us, we came closer and I took hold on her hand and face, pushing my lips softly over hers. It was… In the risk of sounding like a pussy, romantic. Because it was. When she pulled away, she snuggled into me and we watched the fireworks together.

"Oh, hey Juvia." I say, realizing she's in front of me and looking into my eyes.

"Hello, Gray-sama." She says, blushing. Did I mention that she's adorable? Well, she is. "Juvia was wondering if you could come to her house today. Juvia has some issues with the new subject."

"Of course I can." I nodded, quicker than I should. "What time?"

"Seven?"

"It's a date." I say, but stop immediately "I mean, not as in a date-date, just a date, like a date that we set and schedule to a meeting and such… You know what, forget I even said anything."

She giggles and says "You're too cute, Gray-sama."

And she leaves with her friends, giggling, and not realizing that that giggle left my heart thumping like a drum.

"You need to grow balls and just ask her out, Ice princess." My best friend Natsu says.

"Shut up, Flame Brain." I say, punching him. A fight was what I needed right now.

.~.~.

So, the night comes and I go to her house. Her father and step mother see me enter and greet me, and tell Juvia they are going out, and that she shouldn't stay awake for them. I'm not gonna tell you all the parts, because most are boring, but I am going to tell you this. When she gets up to get us some food I have a glimpse of her light blue panties with a snowflake on the front (and yes, I peeked). It was hot. When she comes back, we eat and drink and everything is just fine.

Later at night, she starts to get tired of studying, so I suggest we watch a movie. She refuses, she has finals to study to. I'm like 'so do I, and you don't see me freak out!' and she's like 'Juvia's normal state is freaking out, Gray-sama, in case you haven't noticed already!' and I start laughing. She joins me, and we laugh together. It feels good, since high school has been doing us apart for a while now.

So, we are watching TV and it was this pansy ass romantic comedy. And Juvia was really into it, but I wasn't giving two shits about it, but she liked so I put up an effort to deal with it (add pixelated black glasses here). And she is sighing like a girl in love, yelling at the guy for not kissing the girl, yelling at the girl for not telling the guy she likes him, and so on and on and on. The usual fan girl type of girl.

And the movie was rolling, and I am seeing the things warming up, so I act on it. I'm an eighteen year old guy, blame me for it if you must. So, my arm that was already around her shoulders, pulls her to me, and she lays on my chest, her hand over my heart. And, when the sex scene arrives the screen, I feel Juvia blush and squirm. There's my cue. I grab her chin and I pull it up in my direction. She looks at me in the eye and I lean in, kissing her.

Dude… Heaven. **Fucking** heaven.

Her mouth is warm, her lips are full and juicy, almost like the juice is dripping and I want to lick it all. I swear, I had planned on going slow, but her hand fisting my shirt over my heart, her soft gasp when I kissed her and the taste of her lips makes me devour her right there. I can taste the pizza we ate in her mouth, but it's still delicious. For years I've been watching her put on that strawberry lip gloss on and dreaming about tasting it and now I'm doing so.

I don't know how long it passed while we were kissing/making out. All I know is that I'm forced to pull back by the ringing of my phone and, when I realize it, I'm lying on top of her with my knee between her legs. I answer and it's my father. 'Way to ruin the moment, dad' I think, while talking to him. When I hung up, I saw Juvia standing near the bookshelf, the one further away from me and she's fixing her clothes. I try to talk, reassure her, tell her what I feel, but all that comes out is:

"I have to go home."

Great. You stupid! You had a shot right here!

"It's okay. Juvia understands…" she whispered, trying her hardest to keep her voice from faltering.

"Juvia…" I try, but she stops me, saying "Go. Your father is expecting you."

I've never felt worse than now, knowing that I was the one that put the frown on her face.

* * *

She has been avoiding me for the last few days. I try to talk to her, she finds a friend at the end of the fucking hallway and she goes to her. Others, when I corner her alone, she receives a phone call from a friend, or is saved by the bell. This things are happening too often! I want to talk to her, tell her what happened, explain that I wanted it, I wasn't trying to get inside her pants, I actually love her! But she always runs away.

But today is the day. I know it is. And today, no matter the cost, this shit is going down.

I'm standing in the hallway, with my friends, waiting for Juvia to pass. I know my plan is crazy, but Pyro and Metal Head already agreed to help me, so it's going down for real. Besides, Juvia is a long parted cousin from Tin Man, so he's gonna help me alright. And the bell rings. And I know that, right now, she's walking out of that English class that she loves and she has that cute little smile on her face.

And there she is. Her hair is down, just like I told her to keep a long time ago, and she's wearing a white button up shirt underneath a baggy woolen sweater, a short pleated blue skirt, thigh high black socks, white leg warmers and brown lace up ankle boots. She looks hot, showing off those slender legs, and cute at the same time, because she has the overlarge sleeve of her sweater covering her mouth. Geez, this girl is going to get me killed.

'Time to set the plan in action.'

I walk to her and I stand in front of her, without letting her move. I know Blondie, one of her best friends, is into the plan too because I asked Pyro to talk her into this. The other one, Levy, a shy girl that everyone calls 'Bookworm', nods imperceptibly to me, and I realize she's also in. I see Juvia trying to find an exit, but I take her hand and interlace her fingers with mine, and any escape plan exits her mind.

"We need to talk."

"Gray-sama doesn't have to talk here. Juvia and Gray-sama can talk elsewhere, without all these people around."

"I don't mind the crowd." I say, smirking "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Juvia isn't avoiding Gray-sama. She has been busy and-"

"Juvia, I know you have been avoiding me." I state, frowning at her. She gulped and looked down at the tip of her boots. Not wanting to answer me, she started to shake her head, but I was having none of it. "Talk to me." I demanded.

"Gray-sama is evil." She whispered.

"Whaa?"

"Gray-sama is pure evil. Gray-sama knows what Juvia feels about him and he still goes and breaks Juvia's heart. Gray-sama is so evil."

"What are you talking about, Juvia?" I frown. She whines and shakes her shoulders, telling me:

"Gray-sama knows that Juvia likes him. She has told him that much when he took her first kiss."

Yeah, it was true. She had told me she liked me when I kissed her, while we were seeing the fireworks together, but I always thought it was a like-like. Not like me. A like-love. But instead I smile. Because I know now that she feels the same about me. I feel happy and proud at the same time. So, without a second thought, I lean down and, ignoring all the silent cheer from my friends, I steal a kiss from her surprised lips.

It feels just like the first time I've ever kissed her. Because it's passionate and beautiful and awesome and romantic and sweet. Because it's everything I've ever wanted. Be with her. Since I was young. I still love Shakira and Beyoncé, but those booties have to wait for me in Heaven. I'm enough for all, kitties, but you have to wait for me.

I pull away and rest my forehead on hers, whispering "I love you too, Juvia… I have for a long time."

So yeah. I'm still a pretty quiet guy. I still have lots of friends, both girls and boys. I still work out, and I still have a crush on Shakira. I still have the phone number of ¾ of the girls in my school.

It's just me, myself and I…

… With someone else.

* * *

 **A/N: I wrote this in a day, eroticlad11! You better like it! Okay?**

 **Anyway, lots of love, senpai and once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I hope you liked it and let me know what you think! Also, all of you that have finished reading this, please leave a review and a favorite or a follow, whatever you want. Support the artist, 'cuz she has an headache right now.**

 **Lots of love, people!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
